


Sammy Runs Away

by EmOWrItErLub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Discipline, M/M, Sammy keeps running away, Spanking, Younger Boys, teenage years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmOWrItErLub/pseuds/EmOWrItErLub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam keeps running away, and Dean has to do something he didn't want to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

15 year old Sam Winchester trudged slowly down the abandoned dirt road leading to the highway, and where there were highways, there were interstates and where there were interstates, there were exits and cities. That's where he was heading, a city, somewhere other than the God forsaken house his dad, John Winchester, had rented out in the middle of nowhere. They weren't going to stay there for very long anyway, they never really stayed put anywhere. That's why Sam was leaving and never coming back. He wanted to make something of himself, by himself, and more than anything, he wanted to be normal. The word seemed foreign even to his vocabulary. His family was not normal, his dad and his big brother, they were not normal. They fought ghosts and demons and traveled all across the United Freaking States to do it. Granted, his dad went by himself on most of the missions, but it left Sam and his 19 year old brother Dean to fend for themselves in a completely different environment each time. Dean didn't do a crappy job watching him or anything either, he loved Dean, and he even left a note for his brother while he slipped out when his brother was sleeping that he would send him e-mails updating him on how he was, but no matter how much he loved his brother Sam could not shake the line he had heard on a TV show once "Children need stability". That's what he was looking for, stability, to be a normal kid and to not have to spend every second worrying about demons coming to get you. 

On this quest for "normal" Sam strode in sure, confident steps. Well, as confident as you could be while it was pouring rain and mud puddles started forming. The teenager looked warily up at the young night sky, the stars just starting to come out, then swiftly pulled up the hood on his windbreaker. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he tried to dispel the negative thoughts that were ringing in his brain. He was a smart kid; he knew he that there wasn't a good chance that he would successfully run away. He has tried many times before, and it almost seemed like a hassle to Dean more than anything, and Dean soon grew exasperated at the teen`s attempts and just as easily found him as the time before. It was like a vicious cycle to Sam. He got antsy, he left when Dean would least expect it, he would get a couple miles from the place they were renting, Dean would drag him back home and yell at him, but he wouldn't tell Dad, because Dad would be livid if he figured that Sam tried to run away almost numerous times. This time would be different though, Sam tried to convince himself, this time he would get away and Dean would never find him no matter how hard his good brother tried. 

Sam heard the distant sound of tires coming from behind him. He knew the chance of him actually hitching a ride with a decent person was a 50/50, but he was tired and cold, and he had enough money to saved up to buy himself a hot meal, and a couple days in a cheap motel. The town seemed pleasant enough, small town and all, everybody knows everybody. Sam slowly put his thumb up and out where the driver could plainly see it. Half expecting for the car not to even stop, he kept walking while he kept his thumb out, but surprisingly the minivan, typical soccer mom vehicle, came to a slow stop beside him. Sam turned towards the driver`s side window and saw the concerned, middle age woman start to roll down her window.

"Are you lost, little boy?" She asked in a very motherly tone. Sam cringed slightly at being called a little boy at 15 years old. He was almost as tall as Dean now for Christ`s sake!

"No, Ma`am, I just needed a ride to the diner." Sam replied as respectfully as he could manage, she had good intentions. The soccer mom, looked him up and down, calculating mentally whether she should give this strange boy a lift or not. Finally, she sighed and said,

"Okay, go ahead and get in." She unlocked the doors and began to roll up her window, and Sam flashed her a grateful smile, walked around the front of the car, and clambered clumsily into the car since he was still in his awkward stage where he was all arms and legs and didn't know where to throw them. The lady looked at Sam for a moment, and seeing that he was shivering slightly, turned the heat on high.

"Thank you." Sam said, and he had meant it. He had a hunch she was a very respectable lady, a good mom. The lady shifted the van into drive and began to head down the road once more.

"So," The woman stated sternly in a very maternal tone. "Haven`t your parents told you the dangers of hitch-hiking, boy? You were lucky, getting a ride from me, but what if I had been some creep?" Sam chuckled then seeing her eyes narrowing he tried to pass it off with a cough.

"Well, you weren`t. I knew I had at least a 50/50 try." Sam said almost to himself with conviction. The woman glanced over to see the teenager`s reaction, then she surprised Sam even further by being smart and putting two and two together.

"Son, running away, it doesn't solve anything. Eventually you will be found and you will have scared your parents to death." Sam just stared at her in shock, but the lady went on. "You don't want to do that do you? You seem like a decent kid, not a runaway hooligan. Do you want to put your family through that?" Sam just slowly put his head down so that his hair covered his face, and wrung his hands in his lap. Did it really scare Dean as much she implied? How would it affect his dad to find out his youngest boy could be anywhere, hurt, or even killed? Sam, knew he could protect himself, he had every confidence, but his dad never did and would always constantly worry about him. "I know if my son ever ran away I would be worried, worry about whether he was okay, if some creep picked him up, and then when I found him I would hug him, then tear him a new one." Sam snorted at that, that sounded exactly what his dad would say. Parents were just like that though; they only did that because they cared. The boy began to waver in his decision, contemplating the pros and cons of the situation, but he didn't say that to the lady. 

Finally, after moments of silence the woman sighed decidedly. She had made a decision. "Fine, I will take you to the diner as long as you go straight to the neighboring motel after you eat. Tell them Laura Krank sent you, I know the manager there, and he owes me a favor. He will give you however many nights you need to stay there for free. You’re old enough to learn from your mistakes, plus I`m sure it won’t be long before your parents find you. It`s a small town. Reach into my console and get one of my business cards. I want you to call me if you need anything." Sam obeyed the nice lady. 

Dean Winchester shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. Slowly, as his heart rate began to relax, He put his hand to his head. He tried to calm himself down and take deep slow breaths. That nightmare always got to him, he had been having them ever since Sammy had ran away the first time, and they grew increasingly worse every time Sam ran away again. Of course, he had never told Sam that. Dean was a strong guy, not a lot got to him, but this dream…It felt so real. In the dream Sam would run away, and he`d either get hit by a car, get kidnapped, or he would get taken captive by a supernatural being, and all of them ended the same. Sammy would die.

Dean slowly lifted his head and contemplated. Maybe, just to calm his nerves, He would go check on Sammy. The kiddo would be fast asleep; he would just peek in then leave him alone. Dean pushed the covers back quickly and he shivered as the cold air hit his bare chest and legs. Getting goose bumps, he quickly used friction to get them warm, standing in his boxers. The young man padded barefoot out his door and down the hall to Sammy`s room and stopped. Dean knew he shouldn't be so paranoid. He was acting like a sissy mother hen, for goodness sake, but he just couldn't shake that nightmare. Maybe, seeing Sammy sleeping peacefully in his bed would settle Dean`s churning stomach. 

The 19 year old slowly reached for the brass knob, quietly turned it to the right till he heard a click, then pushed the door carefully with his foot. Peeking in, Dean swore his heart stopped altogether, there was no warm cozy lump under the covers, the bed was chillingly vacant. Dean swore violently under his breath as ran back into his bedroom almost faster than humanly possible. He hastily pulled on a T-shirt and jeans, almost tripping over his bed in the rush. His hands fumbled with the buckle of his belt for a minute as they were shaking, but he finally got the job done. Stuffing his feet into a pair of sneakers, he rushed downstairs and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and burst out the front door. Getting into the Impala, he glanced at his baby`s clock and saw that it wasn't as late as he thought. Only 10 pm, they had went to bed early that night. Dean dug the keys into the ignition and started the car. Waiting for it to warm up, he tried to think of the first place Sammy would go to. Dean racked his brain for the closest food place, Sam wasn't dumb, he would get food while he could. 

"The diner!" Dean exclaimed happily as if he were the brilliant Sherlock Holmes. Smacking his hand on the steering wheel, He put the Impala into drive and sped out of the gravel driveway, sending waves of gravel all over the yard. Dean didn't care though, He was too busy with his rage at his little brother. This was the fourth freaking time his brother had tried to run away, on his watch! Usually Dean just yelled at Sam after he had brought him back home and threatened to tell dad, but it wasn't really working as a deterrent like he hoped. Dean didn't really like punishing Sam, but he was ready to when he needed to, and in this situation he had just been way too lenient. He understood what Sammy wanted, he really did, but the kid kept putting himself in danger by running away, and tonight was the night this rebellion was going to end. Dean would make sure of it. Speeding down the road as fast as he dared, Dean mumbled angrily under his breath. "Your ass is mine, baby brother."


	2. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam will not go home, at any cost.

Chapter 2:

Sam waved back at the retreating soccer mom van as he stood in front of the diner. His heart was warm and fuzzy, It was people like that that gave him the hope that there still was good in this world. He smiled faintly before shoving his hands into his pockets, turning his heel, and making a bee-line towards the diner, growling stomach in tow. Pushing the door open with his shoulder, he sauntered into the diner, greedily breathing in the aromas drifting from the kitchen, and even although it was slightly late, they still had a number of people there getting their late dinners. Laughter echoed throughout the building, the clatter of plates, and the constant ring of the bell in the kitchen window signaling an endless stream of food coming forth. Sam ducked his head down so as not to seem conspicuous and quickly took a seat at the round counter. He was too busy scanning the menu that it made him jump when a middle aged, matronly waiter suddenly appeared right in front of him. 

"What`cha want sugar?" She asked as she cracked her gum. Sam suddenly sat up, his attention focused now and answered politely. 

"Um, may I have the half pound cheeseburger and a Coke?" She scribbled it down on her notepad.

"Fries or onion rings?" 

"Onion rings, please."

"You want ketchup with that?"

"Yes, Ma`am." She smiled at his impeccable manners and gave his hair an affectionate ruffle.

"M`kay, sweetie. It`ll be right out." Sam smiled back and waited patiently for his food. As soon as it got there though, Sam realized how ravenous he really was. Only pausing briefly for an occasional sip of Coke and to breath, Sam scarfed down his cheeseburger. Not paying much attention to anything other than his food, He didn't sense the presence of someone standing behind him, nor catch the movement from his peripheral vision of someone sitting next to him. Only when he heard the familiar rumble of a deep voice did Sam stiffen, his hamburger halfway in his mouth.

"Waitress, I`d like a black coffee and some of your best pie!" Dean called out, giving the woman a wink.

"Got it coming hot stuff!" Was the reply as she entering the kitchen, closing the door behind her. 

"D-dean!" Sam stammered as his older, and much stronger, brother turned to glare at him. "What a coincidence! I was just," Dean cut him off.

"Shut up and eat your food. Then, we`re going to go home and discuss this." Dean pointed a stern finger just inches away from Sam`s nose, and the younger boy gulped nervously before doing as he was told to although this time considerably slower. The waitress brought out Dean`s pie and coffee and the two ate in silence. Dean waited patiently for his brother to finish, only occasionally stealing an onion ring and munching on it. Sam didn't even whine about Dean double-dipping. Finally, Dean paid for the meals and grabbed Sam`s arm to take him to the Impala. That`s when Sam freaked out. 

“NO! Let me go!" Sam screamed as he clawed at Dean, trying to get away from him. This could've been his last chance to escape. Dean was shocked at the turn of events, but his training kicked in like a 6th sense and he clamped down on Sammy`s wrist even harder. 

"Now Sammy," Dean growled ferociously. "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." All the people in the restaurant were staring at the brothers, and that immediately caused the manager to appear out of nowhere. She was a heavy-set, busty woman and her eyes had a soft, but stern look in them. 

"Is there something wrong, boys?" She asked lifting an eyebrow. Dean smiled apologetically and replied.

"See, my brother here, Sam, he ran away and I am here to retrieve the brat." Sam huffed at that but otherwise remained silent. The lady looked at Sam.

"Is that right, young man?" She asked sternly, crossing her arms as if she was his mother.

"No, Ma`am. I’ve never met this creep in my life." Sam lied unconvincingly. The lady snorted then glanced at Dean, Dean`s was speechless for the first time in his life, his mouth hanging open. Snapping to, Dean warningly grumbled loudly.

"Samuel!" Sam, losing his God-given sense, continued his unconvincing charade.

"Now, If you would kindly let go of me, sir!" Sam chuffed at Dean, sneering. Dean shook Sam by the arm, trying to knock some sense back in him. 

"You are digging a deep hole, little brother. Now, apologize to this nice lady for disturbing her customers, and then we are going home." Dean commanded, his voice getting deeper and scarier by the minute. Sam even scared himself when he stomped on Dean`s foot hard, and elbowed him in the gut. 

"NO! I`m not going back! I’m never going back! Let me go!!" Sam screamed as he tried to break free from Dean`s grip, almost wrenching his shoulder. That was when Dean completely lost his temper. This kid was going to come home with him even if Dean had to drag him. Sam had never put up a fight like this the other times Dean had caught him. Well, Dean decided he was going to curb that behavior real fast. Dean pulled his brother forward by his bicep and lifted his strong, well-built, and calloused hand up. He brought it swooping down and cracked Sam hard on the ass right there in the middle of the restaurant. The people who weren't already looking certainly did when the heard the loud spank. Sam yelped quietly, his eyes widening in shock and his hips jolting forward from the impact. 

Tears sprang to the fifteen year old`s eyes from the sting and he lowered his head in shame and in embarrassment. Dean saw this and nodded, satisfied that the rebuke had done it’s job in cutting his brother`s tantrum short, just like it had since he was five. Taking pity on his brother, he crooked a finger under Sam`s chin and tilted his head up and spoke in a quieter voice. 

"Now, I want you to go apologize to that nice woman for disturbing her restaurant, then march back here." Dean commanded then crossed his arms waiting for his order to be followed.

"Yes sir." Sam replied, his puppy dog eyes emerging, and he walked towards the manager lady. Dean`s eyes softened as his little brother turned around, rubbing his offended butt. Trying to convince himself that his little brother deserved it and deserved the punishment Dean had planned for him, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself. Dean looked up to see an old couple staring at him oddly. Everyone else was looking at Sam and him, but this couple were wearing some weird expression that he couldn’t place. 

"I`m sorry for disturbing your restaurant, Ma`am. I really am." Sam said pitifully, hoping the lady would forgive him. The manager smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"You be good from now on, ya hear!" She said once Sam turned around to walk towards Dean. Sam nodded and passed the strange couple on his way to Dean. The old man reached out and grabbed Sam`s arm in a vice-like grip, startling both brothers. 

"You deserve every bit your brother dishes out, you hear me? Running away isn't a joke." The old man said severely before letting go. Sam looked to Dean incredulously, but Dean was grinning like a Cheshire cat, basking in the rebuking of his brother.

"Yes sir." Sam said courteously to the older gentleman, then once he got to Dean, his older brother laid a cold hand on the back of his neck and steered him to the door. 

"That's right, Samantha. Since Dad`s gone, I`m the boss!" Dean said, stressing the phrase, giggling to himself. 

"Shut up, Dean." Sam snapped back. Dean`s brow furrowed at the disrespectful reply.

"Excuse me, Sammy? Does my hand need to do some more ass whispering in here?" Dean threatened and Sam quickly replied to that. 

“No, Sir!" Sam exclaimed as he pushed open the door, soon followed by his brother.

They left the restaurant full of people confused and amused at what had just transpired. The small town had never had such excitement before in a long time.


	3. I Know Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets whats coming to him

Chapter 3:

With an exasperated sigh, Dean tossed his keys onto the counter as Sam and he walked in the door. He commanded immediately. 

"Sam, get your ass upstairs and wait for me." Sam`s eyes widened drastically at the order. He realized what Dean was going to do and he was afraid. It wasn't the first time Dean chose to punish Sammy this way, but it took a lot for his older brother to pull out the big guns. Sam really knew he messed this up this time, but it didn't hurt to plead his case. 

"Dean, please, don't, I’m sorry. I-." Sam stammered giving his brother the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"NOW!" Dean bellowed harshly, causing Sam to bolt to the stairs. Hurried footsteps sounded up the stairs, and Dean made sure he heard a soft, respectful door closing before putting his head in his hands. Sam had scared the shit out of him although he’d never admit it out loud. Dean thought that just by telling him off and threatening to tell Dad would cause Sam to curve his rebellious streak, but it didn't, and every time Sam ran out Dean`s blood pressure would rise higher and higher. Dean was also mad at Sam for not obeying him, which is why he sent the kid up to his room so that he could cool down. The young adult ran his hands down his face and sighed heavily again. He really didn't want to punish Sammy, he hated it with a passion, but Dean knew if he continued to let Sam off the hook without any consequences the dumb teenager would get hurt, and that would kill Dean. Trying to resolve his decision, Dean randomly glanced at the counter trying to think. A small piece of paper caught his eye, normally Dean would've ignored it, but this note was in Sammy`s handwriting. Slowly Dean picked it up, steeling himself for Sam`s "parting words". The note read:

"Hey big brother, 

It`s SAM. Yes, I ran away. It`s not your fault, I promise. It`s not Dad`s fault either, really. It`s mine. I don’t want to become a hunter, Dean. I want to be a normal teenager. I want to be able to do what other teenagers do, have friends, go to the same school for their whole education, have a bright future ahead of them. They do what they want to, Dean. I want to make what I want to make of myself. You probably won’t understand, and I don't expect you to. Hunting is your life. I want you to understand this though, don't come looking for me. I can take care of myself. I learned from the best after all. I will miss you, I love you and Dad. Don't forget that. Here`s my e-mail address. I will send you e-mail updates on how I`m doing: S.C.Winchester14@yahoo.com. 

I love you big brother,   
Sam"

Dean groaned at the context of the letter. It was going to be even harder to punish Sammy now, but Dean knew he had to, the kid had lied saying he wasn't going to run away, but he ran off and could've got himself killed or something, and to top it all off Sam threw a tantrum in the restaurant when he tried to bring him back home. Finally, gathering enough courage to come to terms with what his big brotherly duty was, Dean stood up, straightened his shoulders and marched over to one of the miscellaneous kitchen drawers and jerked it open. There it was. Dean hadn't seen it years and had hoped it would never see the light of day again, but this time it wasn't for Dean, it was for Sam. Dean pulled it out cautiously, bringing up old unpleasant memories. The ping pong paddle was about 6 inches wide, it was old, but usable. The rubber siding had been stripped off of it long ago when Daddy John Winchester had found a new purpose for it when Dean had done something that warranted more than his hard hand, leaving only the hard wood underneath it. It wasn't flimsy wood either, Dean painfully recalled. It was hard enough wood that wouldn't break over Dean`s hard ass like the wooden spoons and spatulas did, and ever since It was first used Dean had a fearful respect for it. It hadn't broken like the other implements and it stung like a swarm of bees, sometimes even more than his Daddy`s hand. Hopefully, Dean thought, it would put a good healthy dose of fear into Sam and he would have the same reaction. Curiously testing it, Dean brought the ping paddle down on his thigh a bit sharply. The yelped and rubbed his thigh in response to the incredible sting that just blossomed on his leg. Yup, Dean thought almost sadly, that should do the trick.

Sam sat on his bed, his head down looking at his hands in his lap. He was trying so hard to fight back the tears that kept coming to his eyes. He knew Dean was mad at him, and Sam hated when Dean was angry, but the worst factor in this whole predicament was that Sam knew he was going to be spanked. Hard. He had disobeyed Dean`s direct orders several times for the same thing, and his brother had finally taken all he could handle. His brother always made sure that if he ever had to spank Sam that he would make sure his little brother would think twice before doing something like the offense again, and Dean always did a very thorough job. Sam heard his bedroom door open, but he did not look up. He didn't want to face his brother. He knew he had disobeyed severely, and that was not tolerated in the Winchester house. Dean looked down at his little brother with a frown, the paddle was in his back jean pocket out of Sam`s vision. The eldest hooked a finger under his little brother`s chin so that their eyes would meet. Dean`s stern, but gentle eyes met Sam`s blurry, fearful ones.

"Sammy, I want you to tell me why you`re in trouble." Dean prodded. Sam`s mouth twisted at the statement.

"I ran away several times after you told me not to, and I`ve lied to you, promising I wouldn't do it again. I could've gotten hurt while I ran away, and I fought back at you as well." Sam admitted his eyes downcast. He couldn't admit his transgressions while looking straight into Dean’s eyes. Dean nodded slowly, and that's when he decided to bring the ping pong paddle into view. Sam had heard horror stories about it (from Dean of course) so it didn’t take Sam long after he saw the implement to dissolve into tears and pleas. "Dean!" Sam`s breath hitched a bit. "Please, don’t spank me with that! I`ll be good, I promise!" Sam was a freaking 15 year old for God’s sake, but if anything had put fear into the heart of the invincible Dean Winchester it was a formidable force to be reckoned with. Sammy had a high pain tolerance, but nowhere near Dean`s. Dean tried to calm his brother before he slipped into blind hysterics.

"Shhhh shhhh," Dean hushed soothingly and he sat down next to Sam on the bed and pulled his teenaged younger brother into his lap just as easily as he did when Sam was four. "Sammy, I know you're scared and upset, but this is what going to happen." Sam shook his head from where it was buried in the crook of Dean`s neck.

"I said I was sorry Dean! I just wanted to be a normal kid!" Sam sobbed, making Dean`s shoulder damp with his tears. Dean, pityingly rubbed his little Sammy`s back.

"Yeah, I know Sammy, and you have great potential to make something of your life, and you can try, but you have to wait until you`re 18. You're too young to be on your own right now. Plus, you have a family that needs you and cares about you. Running away won't solve anything. In fact, it might even make it worse. You wouldn't be able to get job or finish school and your life would be ruined. You gotta think before you act Sammy, and usually you do, but I think in this case you let your emotions run wild without any thought." 

"You're right, Dean." Sam hiccupped but calmed down at Dean`s soothingly rubbing his back. Dean gave him a big bear hug before whispering in Sam's ear.

"That, and your big brother would miss his little Sammy a lot." Sam smiled warmly. That was the first time Dean had said something like that. Yeah, Sam knew Dean loved him and would lay down his life for him, but it was nice to hear that he would be missed. "Okay Tiger," Dean started reluctantly. "Come and stand in between in legs." Sam`s heart dropped at those words. He had forgotten about his long overdue spanking, and what he was to be spanked with. The youngest whimpered, his bottom lip pushing out pitifully and his brow furrowing, but he obeyed his big brother, not because he was forced to, but because he wanted to, even though he was about to be punished. Dean looked at his little brother for a minute and it felt like his heart was breaking in two but he took a deep breath and said. "Drop your pants and undies. If you don't do it yourself, I’m going to jerk them down for you, and that won`t end well." Sam`s tears returned as fear crept back into his throat, constricting it. 

"Yes, sir." Sam answered instinctively. Slowly, the teenager hooked his thumbs into his baggy pants and underwear and pulled them down. Sam knew it was a psychological thing John always did, it was an action that showed that the spankee submitted fully to the punishment of the spanker. That, and it was freaking embarrassing as hell. Sam waited for Dean`s next order, his bare ass in the wind.

"Bend over my lap." Dean commanded, looking almost as sad as Sam was. God, he hated spanking Sam. Another psychological manipulation of John Winchester, Sam thought. Sam did as he was told, bending his gangly form over Dean`s solid rock thighs, presenting his ass up in the air, ready to have the shit smacked out of it. Sam gripped onto Dean`s jeans and steeled himself for the first swat, because Sam knew that although Dean`s hand didn't hurt as much as Dad`s did, it was pretty damn close, and Sam mused that the ping pong paddle would probably make up for that. The first hard smack caught him completely off guard and Sam yelped, involuntarily. Aww shit that had hurt! That smack was soon followed by one even harder, and Sam gripped the denim tightly. Dean meant business, and when Dean meant business, it was gonna hurt like hell. Sam knew he had made a stupid decision. In fact, the severity of his stupidity was being pounded into his already burning rump right now. Dean laid a particularly hard smack to Sam`s thigh which caused Sam to break his stoicism. 

"OW! Shit! Dean, I`m sorry. Really, I- HOLY! Ow, big brother it hurts!!" Sam knew it was wrong to pull the little brother in pain card, but his butt was ablaze and pain tears were prickled at the corners of his eyes.

"Good," Dean said, trying to sound stern but completely failing when he gave himself away by sniffing. "It`s supposed to." With that statement Dean picked up the ping pong paddle, satisfied that he had warmed his little brother`s bottom enough. Taking pity on Sam, Dean decided to let Sam know about the change in implements, and rubbed his back comfortingly. "It`s going to hurt a lot more in a minute, Sam. I’m sorry, but hopefully it will help you to remember to obey me next time. Sam panicked at the statement. 

"No! Dean, please, wait! I-" Sam`s breath caught in his throat as the paddle hit his bare bottom and sent waves of stinging sensations all over it. That when he regained his voice and tears profusely began to fall. "AHHHHHHHH!! Oh SHIT! Dean, I`m so so sorry, please, just stop, I- OWWWWWW! Oh God! My butt, my poor butt." Sam mumbled as his throat began to constrict into sobs. That paddle stung like hell. It had no extreme force behind it but it was making Sam believe he would never sit again. Dean really walloped his ass with that thing too with Sam screaming the whole time, begging, and pleading.

Sam even dared to reach his hand back and tried to cover his stinging bottom, which was one of the major no-no`s in the Winchester Spanking Rulebook. Dean calmly grabbed Sam`s hand, made sure it was palm up, and smacked Sam`s hand with the paddle, which was exactly what John did to Dean when he had tried to reach back, it caused Sam to jerk it back and shove it under his belly to relieve some of the sting, still crying rivers. It had worked with Dean, he had never reached back again, and neither did Sam. Soon, Dean finished up with a flurry on swings to Sam`s under curve which caused Sam to wail, but he otherwise did nothing to get up. He just kept sobbing, his bare ass over Dean`s knee, waiting for his older brother to tell him it was over.

Dean wiped the stray tear from his eye before his little brother could see and gingerly pulled up Sam`s boxers but took the kiddo`s jeans all the way off. Then, he flipped Sam over to sit on his lap and hold his brother while he bawled his eyes out. All Dean could do was rub his back, shush him, and ruffle Sam`s sweaty hair gently. As Sam`s chest sobs began to become less severe he began to calm down. Every nerve and muscle just gave up from being worn out. Sam sighed heavily, relaxing and getting kind of drowsy. "That really hurt, Dean" Sam said quietly, not accusingly, just stating a fact. Dean sighed heavily, before scooting back onto Sam`s bed with Sam in tow, and leaned up against the headboard. Sam laying down on his chest, Dean rubbed Sam`s butt a bit to help alleviate some of the sting before saying,

"I know, Sammy." Sam`s eyes began to close but he to make sure of one thing before he could get any kind of rest. 

"Are you gonna tell Dad?" Sam asked fearfully. Dean looked down at him for a moment, then frowned. 

"Yes, I am. I told you I would and I keep my word. That, and he deserves to know what you’ve been doing." A tear of apprehension slipped down Sam`s cheek, but he didn't say anything. He knew Dean was right. Sam laid his head back down on Dean’s chest for comfort, and soon he began to nod off again but not before saying this in a slurred, sleepy voice.

"I- I`m sorry Dean, Running away was horrible of me. I`m sorry I scared you, Dean, you may act like it didn't, but I know it did and I want you to know I didn't mean to." Dean smiled a crooked smile before rubbing his hand through his little brother’s hair. 

"I know Sammy."


End file.
